


My Baby

by Sulli (Cas_Dean_and_Sammy)



Series: Parenting [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Castiel and Dean are Parents, Castiel and Dean are married, Castiel and Dean have a son, Child, Children, Dad!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Marriage, Mentions of past m-preg, Non-Supernatural AU, Same-Sex Marriage, Toddler, dad!Cas, domestic AU, just fluff, parent!Cas, parent!Dean, parenting, parenting AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_Dean_and_Sammy/pseuds/Sulli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, Dean, and Gus have a nice day at the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing I wrote. Let me know if you want to see more of this..maybe Gus growing up? Idk. I like domestic destiel. Enjoy! :)

Dean woke up to the early-morning light streaming through from behind the curtains and into his bedroom. He yawned and opened his eyes slowly, rubbing the sleep out of them before turning over onto his side to look at his sleeping husband.

Castiel was absolutely precious when he was asleep. His dark hair all tousled, eyes closed gently, soft lips slightly parted, and chest slowly rising with each cute, quiet little breath Castiel took. Dean smiled and pushed himself up onto one elbow before leaning down and pressing his lips to Castiel's warm forehead, careful not to wake him. It was Saturday, the day that Dean and Cas didn't have to work, and Gus didn't have to go to daycare. It was the only day which the three of them could truly be a family, and they always took advantage of it.

Dean smiled to himself and gazed upon Castiel's sleeping form for a few more minutes before quietly getting out of bed and making his way to the door. He'd decided to surprise Castiel with breakfast made when he came down. 

Dean knew that Gus loved to help in the kitchen, and he didn't want his son to sleep the day away (because he would if given the opportunity), so he tiptoed down the hallway to Gus' little room, and pushed open the door. 

Gus' tiny body was curled up under his Spiderman covers, his thumb stuck in his mouth, and eyes fluttering softly. Gus was three years old. Dean and Castiel had him four years after they'd gotten married, and he was the apple of their eyes. Gus took after Castiel, with his messy dark hair and pale skin. However, he had Dean's bright green eyes and freckles. So basically, he was adorable. 

"Hey buddy," Dean said quietly, flicking the light on and walking over to Gus' little bed. He crouched down beside it and gently placed a large hand on his son's waist, shaking him softly. "Time to wake up." 

Gus whined and opened his green eyes, looking at his father for a moment before shaking his head and burrowing back under the covers. 

Dean chuckled softly and leaned in, pressing a kiss to his son's baby-soft cheek before pulling away. "I'm gonna make breakfast for Dada. You can help if you wake up now." 

Gus opened his eyes again, contemplating that for a moment before nodding. He sat up and stretched his arms, yawning and smacking his lips a few times before reaching both arms towards Dean. 

Dean smiled and grabbed Gus under the arms, lifting him up and standing up in the process. He balanced Gus on his hip and walked out into the hallway, making his way to the staircase and slowly walking down.

Gus had an arm wrapped around Dean's neck, and was resting his head on his father's shoulder. "What we are making for Dada?" he asked.

Gus' adorable little voice never failed to make Dean smile. "Pancakes and eggs," he said as they reached the bottom of the stairs. 

Gus smiled and wriggled in Dean's arms until his father put him down. The little boy immediately ran to the cabinet with the pots and pans, and he began to bang on them, laughing and giggling like he was having the best time in the world.

"Gus!" Dean yelled over the loud sound. He'd wanted the pancakes to be a surprise for his husband, but he was sure Castiel was up by now, and he would probably be down soon to investigate. 

Sure enough, just seconds later, Dean could hear shuffling from upstairs, and he sighed and frowned slightly. Looking over at his son-who was still banging on the pots with just as much enthusiasm as he was before-brought the smile back to Dean's face. 

After a minute or so, Castiel came downstairs. His tired eyes were half-lidded, his hair unbelievably messy, and his walking was unsteady. Dean felt his heart swell with affection. 

Castiel leaned against the doorway to the kitchen and smiled fondly at his husband. "Morning Dean. Everything okay down here?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at Gus. 

"Yeah," Dean nodded, smiling and walking over to his husband. He placed his hands on Castiel's hips and leaned in for a kiss. 

Just as he pulled away, Gus came running over. He latched on to Castiel's leg and looked up at him with a wide grin, "Dada!" he giggled. 

Castiel reached down and ruffled Gus' hair, looking down at his son with a wide smile. "Good morning Mister," he said, keeping his hand in Gus' hair as he looked back at Dean. 

Dean sighed a little and leaned against the counter. "Sorry the noise woke you up. I was trying to surprise you with breakfast." He frowned a little.

"Aw..." Castiel soothed, smiling softly as his cheeks heated up slightly. "You're the sweetest thing. I hope you know that." he moved his hand away from Gus' head so he could cup Dean's cheek gently and kiss him for a few moments. 

After a few seconds, Gus became tired of being ignored. He tugged at Castiel's shirt and whined until Cas was looking down at him expectantly, raising an eyebrow. 

Gus pouted and reached his arms up, wanting Castiel to hold him. 

Castiel chuckled and obliged, lifting his son up. He grunted quietly as he did so. Gus had grown quite chubby over his three years. Probably because all of the pie Dean would make. Castiel held his boy tightly to his chest and walked over to the counter, taking a seat on one of the stools and keeping his eyes on Dean. "You can still make me breakfast, you know." he teased, raising an eyebrow at Dean.

Dean chuckled and began to get out all of the ingredients. "Of course," he said as he began to make the batter. "How'd you sleep?"

"Wonderfully," Castiel replied, bouncing Gus on his lap so he wouldn't fall asleep again. "What about you?"

"Awesome," Dean said, smiling as he worked. "What do you think we should do today?"

"The park!" Gus blurted, his green eyes sparkling with excitement as he smiled over at Dean, then up at Cas. "Please we can go the park today?"

Castiel smiled back at his son and shrugged at Dean. "We haven't been to the park in a while."

Dean nodded in agreement. "We can take some food and a blanket. Have a picnic." 

"Sounds good," Castiel said, smiling at Dean, then at Gus. 

Gus grinned widely. "Yay! We can go now?"

Castiel laughed and kissed the top of Gus' head. "We can't leave now, silly goose. We still have to eat breakfast!"

Gus giggled and nodded, leaning against Castiel and resting.

It was silent for a long time as Dean cooked, and Cas and Gus snuggled. Occasionally, Dean would cast a glance over to his little family, and he couldn't help but smile. It never ceased to amaze him how loving, caring, and affectionate Castiel was towards Gus. Just the way he was gently stroking Gus' hair, rubbing his back, and hugging him close melted Dean's heart. He'd never been able to be that soft and warm towards his son. Maybe it was because Castiel was the one who'd been pregnant with Gus. But they both showed love in different ways, and that was okay. 

After a while, the food was ready. Dean poured himself and Castiel a glass of orange juice, he poured Gus some apple juice into a sippy cup, and he made three plates of pancakes before setting the table and sitting down.

Castiel stood up and sat Gus down in his high-chair before taking his seat next to Dean and holding his hands out, palms up, so they could say grace.

Gus placed his small, chubby hand into Castiel's large one, and Dean did the same. Dean wasn't a very religious man, but Castiel was a devoted Christian, so Dean had to change some of his ways when they'd gotten married. He still didn't know if he really believed in a God or anything like that, but his love did, and Dean would do whatever it took to make him happy.

After Castiel prayed, the three of them began digging into their breakfast. Castiel smiled over at Dean and hooked his leg around Dean's under the table. 

When they'd all finished eating, Castiel stood up and collected the dishes, stopping Dean when he tried to stand up and help. "No, you take Gus upstairs and get him ready." He smiled fondly, swiping some syrup off of the corner of Dean's mouth with his thumb and licking it off playfully.

Dean chuckled. "Alright," he said, getting Gus out of his highchair and setting him on the ground as Castiel took the dishes and carried them to the sink. He still looked like he'd just gotten out of bed, and Dean loved that. He was gorgeous. 

"Go on upstairs, buddy," Dean said to Gus, patting him on the bottom as he giggled and ran towards the stairs. "Wait for me in your room." 

When Gus was out of sight, Dean walked over to Castiel and grabbed both his hands, not caring that they were covered in dish soap. "You are so beautiful," he said, blushing slightly. "I don't say it enough."

Castiel smiled warmly and leaned in to kiss Dean deeply, moving one soapy hand to cup the back of his neck. When he finally pulled away, he just smiled, knowing his eyes said it all.

Dean grinned and kissed the tip of his nose briefly before turning around to walk to the stairs. 

"Don't let Gus swallow the toothpaste again, sexy," Cas teased, using his dish-towel to spank Dean on the ass playfully. 

Dean laughed and rolled his eyes. "Yes sir," he said, blowing a kiss at Castiel before going upstairs and into Gus' room. 

After about fifteen minutes, Dean had Gus dressed in a cute green shirt and khaki shorts. His teeth were brushed and he hadn't swallowed the toothpaste (Dean made sure of that), so Dean set him up in the living room downstairs with his favorite Scooby Doo cartoons and walked back upstairs to get himself ready. 

He entered his room to find Castiel already halfway dressed. He was wearing a navy blue t-shirt, and was currently pulling on some loose gray jeans. Dean smiled and walked to his closet, pulling out a black shirt and blue jeans. He stripped and pulled his clothes on before walking to the bathroom to brush his teeth, Castiel following close behind.

They brushed their teeth side by side, and Dean loved it. He loved how they could be silent, and their love and affection for one another could still be overflowing the room. Castiel wasn't talkative, so most of the time it was either Dean talking, or silence, and surprisingly, it didn't bother Dean one bit. He loved what they had, and he still felt lucky every day when he woke up next to Castiel. 

The two of them walked downstairs together, and Castiel got out the picnic basket and blanket while Dean set out the ingredients to make sandwiches. He made two PB&J's, and one turkey sandwich before packing it all in the cooler bag. 

Meanwhile, Castiel had opened the fridge, and was peering inside. He grabbed a juice box for Gus, a bottle of water for himself, and a beer for Dean before setting the drinks in the cooler bag beside the sandwiches. 

Gus soon came running in, and he climbed into the freezer and pulled out a box of popsicles. "Please?" He asked sweetly, holding the box out towards Dean. 

Dean shrugged, "Ask Dada."

Gus walked over to stand in front of Castiel, and he held the box of popsicles out once more. "Please?" he repeated.

"Sure," Castiel said, grinning and taking the box from Gus. He pulled out a few popsicles and set them into the bag before turning to look at Dean. "Are we good?" he asked, trying to think if there was anything else they would need.

"Napkins," Dean said, reaching into the pantry and pulling out a bunch. Gus was a messy eater. "Now we're good."

"Good," Castiel smiled, picking Gus up and walking to the door. "Let's go." 

***

As soon as they reached the park, Gus began to get really excited. He was practically bouncing in his carseat, ready to go play. 

Castiel chuckled as he and Dean got out of the car. "You ready to have some fun, sweetie?" he asked as he unbuckled Gus and set him down, holding his hand so he wouldn't run off just yet. 

"Yes!" Gus replied, still bouncing on his heels with excitement. 

Dean grabbed the bag and blanket out of the backseat and locked the car before walking to the park. "Come on," he said, smiling at his family. 

"Where do you think is a good place to sit?" Castiel asked, looking around. The park had an actual play area for kids, with swings, slides, jungle gyms, monkey bars and such. But it also had a grassy area for people to sit. 

"Over there is good. That way we can keep an eye on Gus," Dean said, pointing to a clear, grassy area near the slides. 

Castiel smiled and nodded, walking over to the spot with Gus, and Dean following close behind.

When they reached it, Dean spread out the blanket and sat down, Castiel sitting beside him.

"Can I go play?" Gus asked impatiently.

"Sure, bud," Dean chuckled, waving Gus away and laughing as his little boy began to run off.

"Be careful!" Castiel called as Gus nearly tripped over a tree root.

Dean smiled and wrapped an arm around Castiel, pulling him close so Castiel could rest his head on Dean's shoulder. 

"This is nice," Dean said, rubbing Castiel's arm softly.

Castiel nodded in agreement. "I love our little family."

***

After about an hour, Gus came running back to ask for a popsicle. Dean nodded and handed him a blue one, one arm still wrapped around Castiel. 

"Thanks Daddy!" Gus said happily as he ran off with his treat.

Castiel smiled and leaned up to kiss Dean's stubbly jaw lightly. "You're a good dad," he whispered, resting a hand on Dean's knee. "I remember how worried you were." 

Dean smiled a little. "Not as good as you."

Castiel rolled his eyes and kissed Dean's neck, pinching at the skin on Dean's thigh none too gently. "Why won't you ever just take a compliment?" He asked, amused.

"Ow," Dean muttered, though he was smiling.

***

Another hour or so passed before Gus came back, his mouth coated with blue juice from his ice pop. "I can have my sandwich now?" he asked, already digging through the bag for one of the peanut butter and jelly's. 

"Sure," Dean said, laughing as Gus found his sandwich and pulled off the plastic wrap. 

Castiel was sitting criss-cross applesauce, and Gus deposited himself in the dip between Castiel's legs, leaning back against Castiel's stomach as if he were a chair.

Castiel chuckled and pulled his own sandwich and Dean's out of the bag, handing the turkey one to Dean before biting into his own.

***

A long while passed before they were finally ready to go home. Gus had played in the mud, picked flowers, and played on the equipment, and was now falling asleep, his head resting on Dean's thigh. 

"I think someone's getting sleepy," Castiel said with a grin, glancing at his watch. It was already about four o'clock pm, and Gus usually went to bed around seven or eight. But he'd missed his afternoon nap that day, so he might be ready even earlier. 

"Looks like it's time to go home," Dean added with a smile, gently picking Gus up and stepping aside so Castiel could roll up the blanket and get the basket. 

The three of them walked to the car and got everything settled in. Dean climbed into the front seat and Castiel got in on the passenger side after Gus was secured in his carseat. 

Halfway through the ride home, Castiel placed a warm hand on Dean's thigh and rubbed gently. "I had fun today," he said, looking over at Dean with those big, liquid blue eyes. 

"So did I," Dean said with a smile, taking his eyes off the road for just a moment so he could look at Castiel. "Gus is half-asleep back there. I was thinking we could get back, get him cleaned up, have an early dinner, and maybe just watch some cartoons with him until he falls asleep."

"Sounds like the perfect ending to a perfect day," Castiel said quietly, sighing in content as he closed his eyes and leaned back, his hand still resting on Dean's thigh throughout the whole drive home. 

***

When they got home and got everything inside, Castiel set Gus down to lay on the couch, while he went to join Dean in the kitchen. 

"What's for dinner?" he asked, walking up behind Dean- who was boiling a pot of water- and wrapping his arms around his middle.

"Spaghetti and meatballs, babe," Dean said with a smile, leaning back against Castiel's embrace. "How about you go get the little man washed up?"

"Good idea," Castiel said, kissing the back of Dean's neck before releasing him and walking back over to Gus. The toddler was half-asleep, eyes closed and curled up on the couch, thumb in his mouth when Castiel shook him awake.

"Sweetheart, time to take a bath." He frowned and gently pulled Gus' thumb out of his mouth. "And you have to stop sucking on your thumb, or your teeth will go all funny!" Castiel said, chuckling.

Gus yawned and pulled himself to a standing position, grabbing Castiel's hand and letting him lead the way upstairs. 

When they got upstairs, Castiel undressed Gus and ran a bath, waiting until the water was warm but not too hot before setting his son in the water. He kneeled right outside of the tub, hands running through the smooth water absently. 

"Bubbles?" Castiel asked, and Gus nodded enthusiastically. Castiel poured some of the bubble bath into the water and watched as bubbles began to surround Gus. 

His son giggled and scooped some of the white foam into his hand before putting it on Castiel's chin. "Dada, you look like Santa Claus!" Gus laughed, water splashing around him.

Castiel raised an eyebrow and laughed along with him.

After a few minutes, Castiel got a washcloth and some baby soap and began to wash Gus up. He started on his hands, which were dirty from playing in the mud.

"Were you playing in the dirt?" Castiel asked, scrubbing the mud off of Gus' little hands.

Gus nodded. "Mhm, I made mud pie. I wanna bring it home, but Daddy's pie are better." 

Castiel nodded and laughed as he continued to wash Gus up.

After he'd gotten Gus all washed up and dressed, he sent him back downstairs to color in his coloring books while Dean cooked. Dean didn't seem close to finishing yet, so Castiel decided to take a quick shower as well.

When he finished, he got dressed and walked back downstairs. Dean was setting the table, and Gus was in his high chair, bouncing happily. 

When Dean noticed Castiel, he smiled and turned to face him. "Mm..." he said, leaning in to bury his nose in Castiel's neck and press a few light kisses there, "You smell good," he said, his hands on Castiel's hips.

Castiel blushed and grinned. "Yeah.." he breathed, smiling as Dean pulled away. 

***

After they'd eaten dinner, Dean went upstairs to shower while Castiel took care of the dishes. Gus sat at the kitchen table and colored as Castiel cleaned.

About a half hour later, Dean came back down in pajamas, having just showered. "How about some cartoons?" He offered, walking to the living room with Castiel and Gus following. Gus sat in the middle, with Castiel and Dean on either side. They watched about three episodes of Scooby Doo before Gus was out.

Dean chuckled at the sight of his son, who was slumped against Castiel's side, snoring quietly. "We wore him out," Dean observed, smiling.

Castiel nodded and scooped Gus up, standing and waiting for Dean to do the same. "Bedtime?" he asked, already walking towards the stairs.

"Yeah," Dean agreed, following. 

When they reached Gus' room, Castiel set him down on the bed and tucked him in tightly, pressing a kiss to his forehead before stepping back. 

Dean kissed Gus' cheek and then he and Castiel quietly walked out of the room, flicking the lights off and leaving the door ajar before walking down the hallway to their bedroom. 

Castiel turned the lights off as they entered, and he slowly climbed into his side of the bed, Dean doing the same. Castiel scooted close to his husband under the covers and buried his face in Dean's strong chest, Dean's arms moving to wrap around him and pull him even closer. 

Castiel closed his eyes. "I love you," He whispered, his voice muffled slightly because he was smushed against Dean. 

Dean kissed the top of Castiel's head gently, his lips lingering for a moment before he pulled away and closed his eyes as well. "I love you too."


End file.
